


Riku's Anal Virginity

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kairi first requested using a strap-on, Riku was more than terrified. Who in their right mind would let something like that near their nether regions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riku's Anal Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea of Kairi wanting to use a strap-on on Riku for a while now. I started writing an actual piece about her talking him into it, but as it stands, it is awkward and not developing. I decided to just go ahead and write this drabblish piece about Riku and strap-ons while that piece sits in (probably permanent) limbo. Also, I just wanted to write something short and simple since I haven't been making any progress on my other projects for weeks.

When Kairi first requested using a strap-on, Riku was more than terrified. Who in their right mind would let something like that near their nether regions? (For someone like Sora who was used to letting a penis down there it might not be a big deal, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that to Riku it was terrifying.) It was doubly terrifying to know that it would be Kairi using it. Have you seen that girl in bed? She is a beast, a deadly beast. Riku just about pleaded for his life against using the thing.

But as much as he fought, and later denied any pleasure from being held down by Sora as she triumphantly pummeled his virgin hole, Riku was the one to request using it a second time. It wasn’t without a red face or voice shaking from embarrassment, but it was a request nonetheless; a request that Kairi was all too willing to fulfill.

Without having to act as restraining agent this time, Sora eyed his silver-haired friend with amazement. Riku had always seemed so together (well except when he had broken down in tears, but that had only been that one time). It had never occurred to Sora that Riku could fall apart _that_ easily in bed (because let’s face it, Kairi always managed to unravel him before too long). Yet, this was a complete shivering mess of a man, and Sora wanted to be the one causing those reactions.

Sora patiently waited his turn, finding entertainment other ways (notably in swallowing those wonderful moans of his). When Kairi lifted herself, her own sheen of sweat trailing, Sora announced his intention. Riku’s eyes widen, most likely panicking if he could handle another round so soon and the fact that this would be real flesh inside him. After Kairi grinned at him in approval, Sora soothed Riku’s worries. It will be better, he assured. It will be me, and Riku understood the double meaning here. The silver-haired man relaxed, lifting his arms in a gesture of welcome.

It wasn’t long until Riku was shrieking, claiming that Sora had been right, it was better. Kairi grunted at this, but she didn’t let it bother her. She could compare in other ways.

And that was how Riku succumbed to the lust of his childhood friends to the point of becoming addicted to anal sex.


End file.
